


You Saved Me

by jenny95k



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny95k/pseuds/jenny95k
Summary: He gave him the courage to survive, to pretend to be mad to escape from W.C.K.D., to trust of the Right Arm, to believe that, somewhere, there could be another life for him and for other Immunes. Thomas’s been his anchor during his imprisonment, he has been his savior, he has saved him from self-destruction, he saved him in all the ways and this made Galle loved him more and, even if Thomas loved Newt, Gally was grateful that he had the hand to find love where it wasn’t supposed to be, in a sick world where men and women became monster and destroyed each other, where the Immunes like him were despised, in a world when people couldn’t be sure to see the down of the next day.But he could still breath, he could still bleed, he could stile live, cry, scream, dream, love… thank to Thomas, the light of his life.





	

Gally’s never had a lot of things in his life, but he cared for the few he had. He cared for his builders, everyone of them, not only because he considered them his responsibility, even if they though it was because of this, but because he considered them his family, or something like that. He cared for the other Gladers too and their wellbeing, even if he stubbornly hide it behind a wall of arrogance, anger and aggressive behavior, although the other Gladers had become accustomed to his bad temper. Gally wasn’t a bad guy, or at least, he wanted to believe it extremely, but he wasn’t so sure anymore about it. Especially after all the thing he had done, especially after Chuck’s murder.  
Even if he cared a lot for the Gladers, he’s never appreciated a lot other’s company, indeed he got along with few Gladers over his builders, like Alby, but everyone got along with their leader, or Newt, like for Alby, it was very hard not getting along with him, and Minho, well… he didn’t have an amazing character either, so, when they didn’t fight, they put it up with each other’s presence pretty well, about the others ? He cared about them, but he didn’t want them to know, he didn’t want anybody know about his feeling towards them and the world. He didn’t want they to know how much scared he really was, all the time, how much he feared for his life, how much torments tortured his mind every single nights of every sigle days. Even now that he was in Paradise with other Immunes, he still feared for his life and other’s wellbeing. He always decided to do the hardest jobs because he feared that the other could get hunted in some ways, so he preferred let getting hunted himself. After all he worth nothing, he was a useless person who still breathed because of some strange miracle.  
No… he knew why he was still alive… it was only because of a certain Greenie, Thomas. He saved him, since the started. He saved him… even when he didn’t event know he needed it.  
Before Thomas’s arriving in the Maze, he was only a boy, without an identity, without a past behind, without a future in front on him, except for a terrifying Maze with always tormented him in his deepest nightmares. He was so scared, he would never stop to admitted it, and confused and, a deep part of him, he’s always known, since the beginning that his story wouldn’t had ended up well and he wasn’t completely wrong.  
The biggest part of the other Gladers thought about him as a brainless ass, but only few of them understood that, under the wall of arrogance, anger and stubbornness that he’d built up, he was more perceptive, intuitive and aware than they thought. But they’ve never understood him, not that he cared a lot after all.  
During the first years, in the Maze, he had a crush on a Greenie, he was two years younger than him but, for some strange reasons, he wasn’t scared by Gally’s bad temper or his rude behave, he was always kind with him and he defended himself with smiles, self-control and polite answers against Gally’s pranks. The little naive kissed him once and Gally felt both happy and terrified. They didn’t look like a couple, they didn’t walk holding hands, they didn’t spent all their time kissing or cuddling, or hiding behind a tree, saying each other sweet words of love, they weren’t romantic in all ways, but they were okay with that. Their relationship was simple in a situation that was anything but simple. He wasn’t capable of enjoying the moment, his first little innocent crush, because the Maze always remembered him where he was, who he was o who he didn’t remembered to be, and he always thought about if the little naive hadn’t liked him in the true world, outside the Maze, when he would have remembered who he used to be, or if they would have survived together if and when the Maze’s nightmare had ended, but it seemed never do.  
Instead his young naive crush died after being bite by a Griever because he was too fool to enter into the Maze, because he was struggling to find a way to escape from there. Poor fool, there was only one person who could resolve the Maze’s riddle, the one who also built it, but he arrived too late to save the little fool.  
Gally didn’t cry, he didn’t try to avoid him to be banded, he just helped to other guys to banish him and when the Maze’s door locked up, Gally just cancelled his name on the wall and forgot him, his name and everything about him, not because he didn’t care about the little naive, but because after his death Gally understood that he had to survived. Suffering, crying, feeling… He couldn’t do anything of this or he would’d broken down and he couldn’t, he needed to be strong, he needed to protect himself in all the ways.  
In that moment, when the naive’s name was cancelled forever, he promised himself that he’d never get attached to anyone else and he tried to keep his promise, but he failed.  
Another Glader came in the Maze, another Glader whit a kind character, always ready to put everyone else above him, more friendly than him, smarter, brilliant and curious, dangerously curious. Another Glader who caught the Gally’s attention and even more than that.  
Gally’d never admitted but he fell in love with Thomas since the first time he saw him. It was’t a simple crush, as the first time, it was love. He was in love with the Greenie and he was scared about that too. He was in love with hi puppy eyes, he loved his unruly hair, he loved his perfume, his brave character, the fact that he wasn’t afraid of Maze like any other Gladers.  
Well Gally feared it for both, he had to protect him and the other Gliders, but he also had to hide his feelings from everyone, even himself, sometimes he felt the necessity to forget everything about his feelings for him and he made the right choice.  
Who would have been able to love him over someone who were kinder, gentler and good-looking ?  
Even if he suffered, he wasn’t surprise to find out that Thomas feel in love with Newt, and even after seeing the Greenie and New kissed he didn’t anything. He just pretended to be indifferent, but he still tried to keep Thomas safe, to help him from distant, to love him in the darkness of his heart, but he didn’t know that Thomas was saving him too.  
He gave him the courage to survive, to pretend to be mad to escape from W.C.K.D., to trust of the Right Arm, to believe that, somewhere, there could be another life for him and for other Immunes. Thomas’s been his anchor during his imprisonment, he has been his savior, he has saved him from self-destruction, he saved him in all the ways and this made Galle loved him more and, even if Thomas loved Newt, Gally was grateful that he had the hand to find love where it wasn’t supposed to be, in a sick world where men and women became monster and destroyed each other, where the Immunes like him were despised, in a world when people couldn’t be sure to see the down of the next day.  
But he could still breath, he could still bleed, he could stile live, cry, scream, dream, love… thank to Thomas, the light of his life.  
But Thomas has been losing that light since Newt’s departure. Gally could see it. Even if Thomas tried to hide it so hard, Gally could see it. He didn’t know how Newt died, he only knew what everyone else knew, that Newt wasn’t an Immune, he had the Flare and that was killing him from the inside. But Gally felt that there was something else, a dark secret that Thomas was trying to hide from the rest of the world, Minho included and he was his best friend. Thomas had a secret that was killing, slowly, minute after minute, day after day, night after night,  
And one night, something strange happened.  
Gally couldn’t sleep that night, he had a nightmare where he was killing Chuck again, this time in different circumstances from reality, but he was killing the little boy anyway and that was enough to make him going out for a walk, alone, where he could have had some piece and quite. But he found something else.  
After he walked far away from the other’s cabin he heard someone’s crying. Hearing someone crying wasn’t a news for him, because in the Maze happened a lot of times that the other Gladers, especially the younger ones, crying during the night because of nightmares, or the missing of they parents, or just because for where they were, so he should had just go on and ignore it, but that person seemed so desperate and so full of pain that he decided to try to comfort him or her.  
Strangely he wasn’t surprise when he found out that Thomas was the poor one who was crying in that way. Thomas was a wonderful person, but he was also an idiot sometime. He wanted help everyone else with they problems but he always feared that, if he is the one who wanted get help, he would disturbed the other in some ways. He didn’t understand that he was a normal person, who had all the right to cry and suffer, and he was also too proud and stubborn to accept other’s help.  
When Thomas, who were sitting on the grass, heard him getting close he stood up and wiped his tears with the sleeve of the jersey.

"Hi Gally, good evening" said Thomas trying to be polite.

"It doesn’t seem “good” at all, you were crying" said Gally bluntly.

"I wasn’t cry at all, you imagined it" said Thomas crossing his arms, like he was trying to defend himself. 

"No I didn’t. You don’t fool me, you’ve never done. I might not the smartest person of the Immunes and surely I’m not smarter than you but I could see that You’ve been dying since we arrived here… something inside of you is destroying you and, I know we aren’t best friends, but you could at least let Minho or the other girl, Brend, helping you" said Gally almost frustrated.

"You don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t help, I’m perfectly fine and even if I wasn’t it wouldn’t have been your business, according to you, we’ve never been friend so stay out of my way" 

Thomas tried to went away but Gally grabbed his left arm and said "It’s my business because you saved me and because I own you. Because I want you to be happy".

Gally wanted to slap himself for that he had said, because he felt that he had exposed himself too much. Thomas wasn’t an idiot, he didn’t take much to realize the real significant of what he said and that could have deteriorated their relationship even more. They weren’t best friend but they have been learning how to deal with each other since they arrived in Paradise, they talked sometimes, also joking when they were in a good mood and Gally didn’t want to loose that few moments with the love of his life for his stupidity. He couldn’t loose him forever. So he left Thomas’ arms and turned away, but Greenie’s voice made him stop. 

"Why do you care about me ?".

Gally didn’t swear, not because he didn’t know the answer, but because he was feeling that his wall was falling down and he couldn’t let it happen. He did so much to hide his feeling from the world, to avoid to give explanations about his actions, his words and his behavior and now he couldn’t reveal himself. He had to protect himself, he had to keep his feeling from Thomas, he had to push him away so he could never get hurt. But he couldn’t lie, so he remained silence.  
Nevertheless Thomas was determinate to get an answer, because even if Gallyt thought he was to good at hiding his feelings, Thomas knew that behind his wall of arrogance and anger there were something more. He understood, even if after a long time, why Gally acted the way he did and he also understood, not without some help by his friends, that Gally may had repressed feelings for him. Even Newt told him sometimes, where they were together, but Thomas always denied it could be possible. Only now he reconciled that he may have been blind. 

"it’s rude not answering, don’t you know it ?" asked Thomas.

"I don’t answer because it isn’t your shucking business" said Gally tuned around and faced Thomas.

"Not even my happiness is one of your but still you’re worried about it".

"I told you, I owe you, but that’s all. Stop to worry about my inexistent feelings for you and rather think about your wellbeing".

"I didn’t mention any feelings of yours" pointed out Thomas coming close to Gally.

“Shuck… Now, now I have to go away”, this is what Gally thought and wanted to do, he really wanted go away and leaving Thomas alone before compromising himself but he couldn’t. His legs were like stones, they couldn’t move and he was barely breathing for the fear to have said too much. He shucking hated Thomas’ capacity to made him feel in that way.

> Gally asked, almost resigned. 

"I want you to say me the truth. I want you to admit that your not shuckhead I used to thing you are, I want you to admit that you alway cared about everyone, I want you to open up for once in your life. Maybe I’m an idiot because I don’t want other’s help, because I don’t Minho see my crying, because I don’t want Brenda comforting me nut you’re not different. You care and you feel a lot, you’re more sensitive that you look and also you’re scare".

" Why would I be scare in the first place ?" asked Gally pretending he didn’t know what the other was talking about.

"About letting the other know who you really are. You feared that if you let tour Builders know the true nature of they Keeper they would have hurt you. This is also because you’ve never declared to me."

"Again, I don’t know what you’re shucking talking about" said Gally who were blushing.

"Yes, you do. You’ve never really tried to conquered me because you were afraid of loosing me. Newt and Minho told me you’re story. They told me about the first boy you fell in love with. They told me how he died and then I understood. You’ve never hated me, you tried to protect me, even when you presented of hating me you always cared about me. I didn’t want believe in this but know I can see that is truth. Newt knew about your feelings for me and he tried to make me aware too, but I’ve never listened him, I didn’t want, I wasn’t ready" said Thomas almost crying again.

"And now ?" asked Gally in a whisper.

"And now I want you to be sincere with me. I don’t want Newt or Minho talked to me about you, I want you to see me the truth".

"It would’t worth it. You still love Newt. It wouldn’t change anything".

Gally turned away again but Thomas grabbed his arm and said "You don’t know. Please, tell me the truth. Try not to be scared of me anymore and I will try to be happy again. Deal ?".

Gally remained in silence for few minutes, then he said "I love you. I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you in the Maze. Since the first time I saw you I knew you would be a trouble for me, this is because I kept distance since the first day. You would have hurt me I couldn’t let you to. You also reminded me… him… so kind, so brave, you didn’t fear me or my anger issues, you always put the other before yourself and you were so dangerously curious about the Maze. I knew you would get hurt, I knew I would loose you anyway but I had to protect you. I tried and I failed. But you saved me, you showed me the truth, the light and you gave me hope. You’ve been m anchor while I was prison of W.C.K.D. If I found the strength to survive it was only because of you. Even in my darkest days you saved me, only with memories about you and everything. Just stay here together, makes me feel less guilty about what happened to Chuck…"

"That wasn’t…".

"Yes, Thomas it is my fault. I wanted to kill you, because You hurt me, because I can’t accept to let you leave, because in that moment I hated you with all my heart, even if now I understand that actually the only person I’ve ever hate was myself. This is because I felt the need to find you and the others, to make and alliance whit the Right Arm, because I want to fix everything with you. Because I love and this i because I care about you and your happiness, this is because I…"

"I killed Newt".

That revelation made Gally frozen from the inside. He couldn’t believe it. Newt and Thomas were so in love… but then he had a suspect. It was the only explanation.

"Did he have the Flare ?".

"Alway so perceptive eh ?" asked Thomas with irony.

Gally didn’t joke either smile. He was serious and he was sorry for what happened to Newt.

"I wasn’t Newt’s friend, but we lived together in the Maze and he was nice to me. I know he didn’t appreciated me a lot, but I respected him. He was a kind boy.".

"He was and he was also observant. He dis understood you better than anyone else. Even me who, I admit, I think to know everything sometimes."

"You understood that I love you" admit Gally blushing again.

"I just want to have understood that before." said Thomas in a whisper.

"Why ?".

Thomas didn’t answer. He took a deep breath, then He grabbed Gally’s face with both of his hands and then kissed him. Gally was stunned, but then he kissed Thomas back. Then Gally put his arms around Thomas’ waist and hold him against his body, as if his life depended on it. Every time their lips touched, Gally felt happy and complete. He dreamed about this moment a lot, always wondering how could have been kissing Thomas and know he realized that reality was better than any of his dreams. In that moment, He realized to love Thomas with all his heart and that he could never survived without him in his life. Especially now that he tasted his lips and his affections. He loved the guy.

"I love you, you are everything that keeps me alive. Without you I can’t live, only survive, without you I can’t breath, I’m in apnea, with you I can’t be myself, only the Keeper of Builders, without you it’s like being in the Maze again, with no hope, no light, no love."

Gally kissed Thomas again, this time with his tongue and nothing seemed so right, so beautiful. Not because they were particularly skilled, but because he was kissing the guy he loved and Thomas was kissing him back, with the same passion, clinging to him like he was everything he needed. 

"Gally…" said Thomas interrupted the kiss.

"Yeah ?" asked Gally with trembling voice.

"Thanks" answered Thomas.

"For what ?".

"For saving me too… since the started… even now".

The kissed again, holding against each other. That was the begin of a new love in Paradise. They weren’t perfect, they also fight a lot, but they alway come back together because they need the other to be happy. Gally was happy to have waited Thomas and Thomas will always be grateful to Gally to have waited him. He was his ancor, his freedom, his savior, he saved him in every way, he was the guy he loved, his second chance to be happy and Thomas would never wasted it, never.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!! I love Tomalley couple and I love their relationship both in the books and in the movie and I'm sad that there aren't a lot of stories about them, so I decided to write one myself. I want to precise the English is not my first language so the possibility that I've mad a lot grammatical errors is HIGH, almost certain, and I won't bother critics about it but I will correct my errors.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story !!  
> XOXO


End file.
